The problem with weddings
by kali rogers
Summary: AU "No odio el matrimonio, pero dejen de planear mi vida. Casénse ustedes porque yo seguiré soltera hasta donde me plazca. Y les juró que si alguna de ustedes se atreve a decir 'sigues tú' cuando acabe la boda, les diré lo mismo en el próximo funeral al que vayamos." Maria esta harta de ser jalada a bodas por sus amigas. Ella será la ultima en ir al altar. ¿Verdad?


**bueno...traigo esta idea desde hace mucho y se que soy un poco descuidada al comenzar esto sin terminar lo que tengo antes pero...NO PUEDO EVITARLO**

 **como sea...esto es un AU y si estara lleno de cliches de peliculas romanticas y de bodas y cosas por el estilo ¿porque? porque de alguna manera tengo una leve obsesion por las bodas (bueno, por la mia si llega a suceder) y me fascinan las peliculas de la temática y ademas lei un prompt de tumblr proniendo algo como esto para alguna OTP...de ahi surgio esto, pero lei el prompt hace tanto que no recuerdo de donde lo saqué**

 **Bueno, disfruten, lean y diganme si les gusto :) (seran cuatro o cinco capitulos aprox, necesito limitar mis manos)**

* * *

No quería ir. Nunca quería ir. Pero esta vez sabía que Pepper la ahorcaría si no la veía presente...sobre todo si era parte de las damas de honor. Se miró nuevamente en el espejo. Porque solo a Pepper le parecía que el color naranja casi fosforescente era adecuado para una boda, al menos Darcy propuso un color melón.

Siendo la meticulosa que era, reviso el peinado, maquillaje, zapatos, aretes, y el corte del vestido que la hacía verse gorda. Justo lo que necesitaba.

"¿Qué tan malo puede ser?" Un poco más conformada salió de su apartamento y tomó un taxi. Si tenía suerte tal vez evitaría que sus amigas trataran de conseguirle a alguien esa noche.

Esa era la razón por la que evitaba las bodas a toda costa. Lamentablemente sus amigas habían llegado a esa edad en la que teniendo todo lo que tienes, lo único que te hace falta y deseas ansiosamente es casarte...sobre todo si esa tal Christine Everheart fue la primera en casarse y en el mejor salón de la ciudad. Claro que todas tratarían de superarla, además de que la odiaban. Aun recordaba esa pelea de pastel contra Christine, y el momento en que Darcy besó a su esposo (tal vez ex-esposo). El problema era que sus amigas tratando de evitar de hablar sobre su falta de compromiso, se centraban en la soltería de Maria.

Ella no necesitaba un hombre, tenía todo lo que deseaba y le preocupaba convertirse en lo que ellas. Incluso Natasha pensaba en matrimonio (lamentablemente Clint tenia pánico al compromiso).

* * *

"No puedes hablar en serio. ¡Va a ser genial!" Steve sacudió la cabeza y permaneció sentado en el sillón, mientras sus mejores amigos Sam y Bucky le obstaculizaban la vista al televisor.

"Dije que no. Váyanse antes de que los saque."

Bucky recogió las latas de cerveza y las cajas de pizza. "Es la boda de Tony Stark. No puedes faltar."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habrá bebidas gratis? Aquí tengo varias."

"Te dije que no le compraras más Sam."

"Él me ofreció unas cuantas... tenía que aceptar." Contesto encogiendo sus hombros.

"No puedes pasar toda tu vida aquí."

"No, es cierto." Bucky y Sam sonrieron, tal vez lograrían sacarlo.

"Solo saldré cuando tenga que pagarle al repartidor."

Sam suspiró fastidiado y Bucky le hizo una seña para que se retirara. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, miró a su amigo a los ojos.

"No puedes continuar así Rogers. No es lo que ella hubiera querido."

Steve escondió su rostro entre sus manos. "¿Y qué sabes de lo que ella quería?"

"No solo tú la conocías. Era mi amiga también. Prácticamente yo te presente a Peggy."

Steve sacudió la cabeza y luego miró a su amigo a los ojos. "Sharon estará ahí."

"Si tienes razón, y creéme ella lo ha superado mejor que tú y toma en cuenta que ella era su prima."

"Si."

"¿Entonces?"

"Creo... creo que sí."

En menos de media hora y con el entusiasmo de Bucky, Steve estaba bañado, rasurado y vestido para la boda.

* * *

"Odio esto. ¿Por qué aceptamos?"

Jane sonrió. "Porque somos amigas de Pepper."

"No sé ustedes, pero si me pongo estos vestidos horripilantes es para que algún amigo borracho del novio me los arranqué con los dientes." Todas las miradas voltearon a Darcy. "Bueno...dije que en mi opinión, no porque ustedes también quieran."

"Es por personas como tú que no me gusta ser dama de honor."

"Cállate Maria. Solo lo dices porque eres una arisca que aleja a los hombres, pero si fueras menos...menos tú...olvídalo no tienes solución." Christine terminó de hablar con una sonrisa malévola.

"Lo dice la que está a punto de divorciarse." Christine frunció el ceño a Natasha y se retiró dando media vuelta.

"Aunque tiene razón Hill."

Maria hizo un desplante e ignoró a su amiga. "¿Por qué es dama de Pepper? Ambas se odian desde la preparatoria."

"Pepper dijo que la quería avergonzar con este horrendo vestido."

"Si eso lo entiendo... ¿Pero nosotras que culpa tenemos?"

Jane iba a contestar, cuando la organizadora Victoria Hand entró al cuarto para avisar que todo estaba listo.

* * *

"¿Cómo estás?"

Sharon y Steve se quedaron mirando fijamente en un silencio bastante incómodo. "Bien. ¿Y tú?"

"Bien, todo normal...bueno, tranquilo."

"¿Y cómo están los...?"

"¿Mis tíos? Aun la extrañan, pero están mejorando."

Steve asintió levemente. "Espero no te incomodé, pero Bucky dijo que... estás teniendo problemas."

"Sí, mi amigo tiene una boca enorme."

"Oye, te dije que no te incomodaras."

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto ahorita? Estar sentado entre varias personas... el cuello me asfixia. ¿No tienes calor?"

Sharon movió negativamente la cabeza. "Estás desvariando, pero algún día no te saldrás tan fácil."

"Ahí vienen las damas." Sam y Bucky tomaron asiento junto a Steve mientras las puertas se abrían revelando a 5 mujeres con un vestido (horrible en la opinión de los 4 amigos) de color naranja fosforescente.

Al final del altar Tony se encontraba con 5 de sus amigos esperando al sequito de damas de honor. Y también ellos tenían el mismo color, solo que en sus corbatas.

Steve observo minuciosamente a las damas y una pelirroja captó su atención. "Bucky."

"¿Si?"

"¿No es esa Natasha? Ya sabes tú ex-novia."

La quijada de su amigo se tensó y se corrigió con una sonrisa sarcástica. "Te traje para disfrutar no para criticarme."

"Me gusta la de cabello café." El comentario de Sam los hizo callar.

"Hay como 3 con cabello café."

"No, mira ella tiene el cabello negro." Observó señalando a Maria.

"Es igual." A Sharon le molestaba que nunca se callaran.

Cuando se colocaron, Darcy le dio un codazo a Maria. "Mira ese rubio. No deja de mirarte."

"Quedamos en algo Darcy, ya cállate de una vez."

"No, Natasha prometió no chicos, pero yo no prometí nada."

Maria volteó a la persona de la que hablaba Darcy, y se encontró con Sharon sentada junto a ese rubio. "Mira, Sharon si vino."

"Salúdalos."

Maria giró los ojos, y observó a los acompañantes de Sharon. "¿Que no es ese el ex-novio de Natasha?"

Por más bajito que hablaban, la pelirroja las escuchó y se asomó para hacerles una mueca.

"Entonces ella era tu novia Bucky."

"Ya cállate Sharon."

"La de cabello negro es mi amiga Steve." Al escuchar su nombre volteo asustado a su compañera de banca.

"No, no me interesa... ¿por qué crees que me interesa eso eh?"

"No dejas de verla, y creéme, ya lo noto. Se llama Maria."

Maria. El nombre le pareció lindo y cautivador en sus pensamientos. "No es eso. Es solo que no había visto a alguien tan..."

"Hermosa." Steve dirigió su mirada a Sam.

"No."

Sharon puso una cara de indignación. "Entonces dices que es fea."

"¡No! Es linda." Eso no podía dejar de admitirlo.

"Es solo que... nunca había visto a una dama de honor tan enojada."

Sharon iba a reír, pero en ese momento la música comenzó, haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie y las puertas se abrieran para que pasara la novia.

* * *

La boda se podía decir que había sido el evento del siglo, claro sin contar las borracheras de Tony y de Clint.

Pero aun así, Maria decidió alejarse de tanto ruido y multitud. La recepción había sido en un hotel así que salió desapercibida de sus amigas y bajo al bar sola.

"Un vaso de agua por favor." El cantinero la miró confundido. "Sí me lo da, le daré mucha propina." En menos de medio minuto ya estaba tomando de su vaso.

Unas personas la miraban incrédulos. Tal vez era el color del vestido. Sí, eso era.

"La fiesta es arriba." Maria se asustó y volteo su mirada a la izquierda. A él ya lo había visto antes.

"¿Te conozco?"

"Tú eres una de las damas. Steve Rogers."

"Maria Hill ¿cómo sabias de eso?"

"Mira el vestido, nadie lo ignoraría."

Steve comenzó a sonreír pero mantuvo la compostura cuando vio que ella no sonreía.

"Si tratas de comenzar una plática, esta no es la manera." Maria volteo despectivamente la cara y le dio un sorbo a su vaso.

"Cierto. Lo lamento. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?"

Maria lo observó consternada y sorprendida. De todos los hombres que había conocido ("Gracias Pepper y Natasha") él era el primero que hacía eso. Normalmente la mayoría esperaba que ella soportara sus chistecitos. Pero él se disculpaba. Y sin una gota de sarcasmo ni burla en sus palabras. Porque ella conocía como eran las disculpas sarcásticas.

"Ah... claro." Steve asintió.

"Así que... ¿Novio o novia?"

"¿Qué?"

"Con quién vienes. ¿Con el novio o la novia?"

"Se podría decir que el novio. Aunque Tony y yo no somos los mejores amigos que digamos. Es más amigo de Bucky, pero él si es mi mejor amigo."

"Bucky... espera. ¿No es ese el ex-novio de Natasha?"

"Ese justamente. De hecho rompieron por una estupidez que hicimos los dos."

"¿Cual fue?"

"No te diré, estábamos ebrios y fue muy vergonzoso."

Maria soltó una risita. "De acuerdo."

"¿Qué haces aquí sola?"

"Odio estar entre tantas personas... no es mi estilo convivir en grandes fiestas. Eso y Tony es un cadillo difícil de quitarse."

Steve sonrió. Eso tenían en común.

"¿Eres amigo de Sharon?"

Ni siquiera quiso voltear a verla... Sharon no era su amiga, tal vez, pero algo más como una 'cuñada postiza'. Pensar que pudo haber sido su prima política.

"No, ella...es prima...de mi..." Esto era lo que quería evitar. Quería evitar pensar en Peggy y lo mucho que la extrañaba. La próxima boda él sería el ausente.

"Era la prima de mi...antigua novia." Al decirlo sintió como si la garganta se le cerrara, trayendo consigo recuerdos hermosos de ella, pero luego opacados por esos últimos días en el hospital.

"¿Y terminaste con ella?"

"Algo así...estamos muy separados ahora."

"Sharon es buena persona, es lindo de su parte que te siga hablando...espera, ustedes..." Maria le hizo un gesto con los ojos tratando de que la cara confundida de Steve captara su insinuación.

"No, claro que no. No estamos saliendo. Eso sería raro ¿no crees?"

"Muy raro. Pero no tan raro como hablarme de tu vida personal cuando no me conoces." Contesto con una sonrisa un poco maliciosa.

"Bueno...tú preguntabas, no me gusta ser descortés. Mamá me enseñó a ser un caballero."

Maria sintió que se sonrojaba y no pudo evitar que una sonrisita tonta (muy tonta, porque ella no sonreía así desde que tenía 14) se resbalara entre sus labios.

"Y Sharon ¿es tu amiga?"

"Algo así. Natasha, ella y yo estudiamos juntas en la preparatoria. Éramos muy amigas a esa edad."

"¿En serio? Nunca habla de ti."

Maria lo miro ofendida. "Tampoco te menciono a ti, así que estamos a mano Steve."

"Lo siento, solo que habla más de otras cosas que de ustedes. Creí que Natasha solo era novia de Bucky…"

"Ex novia." Lo interrumpió.

"Si, ex novia. No que también eran amigas. El mundo es un pañuelo muy pequeño ¿no crees?"

Durante los siguientes minutos comenzaron a hablar sobre las personas que conocían, Sharon era su amiga, y amiga de Sam que al parecer había crecido en una calle cerca de la de Maria, sin que ella lo supiera.

Darcy era la salvaje mejor amiga de Jane que al parecer trabajaba en el laboratorio con Tony Stark y Bruce Banner (quien por cierto pensaba casarse con su novia de toda la vida, Betty Ross).

Clint y Bucky habían estudiado tae kwon do en el mismo grupo y ahora compartían experiencia en cuanto a cierta chica. Pepper trabajaba para Tony antes de casarse con él y al parecer había estado en el mismo salón que Steve durante la preparatoria sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara.

Otra de las cosas que descubrieron fue que Maria tenía una risa muy alegre, pero que si resultaba en carcajada era muy desequilibrada. Ella descubrió que Steve tenía los ojos más brillantes que había visto hasta entonces. Y que verdaderamente era un caballero.

Se dieron cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que creían: equipo de baseball, de americano, candidatos políticos, comida, pintura, música…

Excepto libros y un poco el carácter, Maria parecía reír a veces con sinceridad o con sarcasmo, pero con unos cuantos segundos viéndola supo distinguir el uno del otro.

Él también era sarcástico, y tenía buen sentido del humor. Descubrió que en cosa de segundos la podía hacer reír o enojar, según sus comentarios…

Era la primera vez que agradecía que sus amigas la jalaran a una boda.

Era la primera vez que él agradecía que sus amigos lo jalaran a una boda.

* * *

"No siento los pies."

"Bueno, ve con ese chico con el que estabas a que te los arranque con los dientes." Darcy sonrió al ver como Jane se mofaba de sus dichos anteriores.

"No, yo quería un amigo borracho del novio. Ian no está borracho y no es amigo de Tony, solo otro asistente."

"Claro."

"Ese rubio no deja de verte."

"¿Cuál?"

Darcy señalo a un hombre alto, de cabello largo rubio (solo un poco, pero suficiente para los gustos de Jane) y una sonrisa muy cautivadora, si lo admitía sinceramente.

"¿Quién es?"

Natasha se les unió. "Es Thor Odinson."

"¿El millonario con nombre raro? Escuche que salió con una modelo."

Jane las miro confundida, el estar tanto rato en el laboratorio la alejaba de la sociedad.

"Es hijo de un empresario y muy rico por cierto. Considéralo Foster."

Jane se encogió de hombros. "Mejor consíguele a Maria, yo estoy enamorada de la ciencia."

"Ahí vas de nuevo. Tu eres capaz de resucitar a Darwin o Newton solo para casarte con ellos."

"Solo imagínalo, él es uno de los que tiene sus inversiones en Stark Industries, podrías ser jefa de Tony y tener tu propia investigación en cuanto a ese tonto puente de no sé qué…"

Solo eso fue necesario para que Jane Foster corriera a hablar con Thor.

"Llevamos una Nat, falta Maria."

"Faltas tú Lewis. No creas que no me doy cuenta."

Darcy trago saliva…la mirada de la pelirroja le afirmaba que tal vez en menos de 2 años se casaría.

* * *

Estaba ebria. No había otra explicación a sus pensamientos tan estúpidos. Porque su mente ya no escuchaba en lo que Steve decía. Solo pensaba en como sus labios se movían cuando hablaba. Como sus ojos brillaban cuando reían. Y como se ponía rojo cada vez que ella decía algo que lo incomodara ("No es tan difícil contestarlo Steve. Solo dime con cuantas te has acostado.")

Tal vez estaba ebrio, porque de otra manera no hubiera sentido deseos de besar a una desconocida. Se estaba saliendo de control, y es que ella le evocaba cosas de Peggy pero a su propio estilo…era diferente y se sentía como algo nuevo.

Sus amigos le habían dicho que saliera, pero Steve nunca pensó que fuera algo menos complicado recuperarse con alguien como Maria.

"Me tengo que ir." El brillo en sus ojos le dice que algo está planeando.

Ella no hace esto usualmente, pero tal vez esta sea la última oportunidad que tenga con él. Y tal vez sus amigas se callen la boca por unas semanas.

"Aún es temprano."

"No, tengo que." Maria tomo su bolso y se bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba de su cerveza. Él la convenció de dejar atrás el agua y cambiarla por algo 'más fuerte' relativamente hablando. Si, estaba ebria.

"Te acompaño." Maria se comenzó a sonrojar. No creyó que funcionaria tan rápido.

"¿En serio?" pregunto tratando de evitar su sonrisa.

"Claro."

"¿Estas seguro? Porque Pepper nos separo cuartos aquí. No voy a mi casa, me quedare en el hotel."

"Te acompaño."

El camino del bar al elevador fue incomodo. Y adentro todavia más. Steve estaba parado a su lado y solo unos centimetros de espacio separaban sus hombros de los de ella.

"Eres de Chicago. ¿Cómo llegaste a Nueva York Maria?"

 _"Era mi única opcion para escapar de mi familia abusiva y tener la vida asegurada-_ Mi papá se mudo aqui por trabajo cuando yo tenia 15, por eso estudie con Nat y Sharon. Cuando acabé decidi quedarme y él regreso a Chicago... _-algo de lo que estoy muy agradecida, entre más lejos de mi esté, mejor."_

"Interesante. ¿Aún ves a tu papá?"

"¿Qué quieres saber?" Maria reaccionó a la defensiva.

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Son demasiadas preguntas, ¿puedes no preguntarme de eso por favor?"

"Solo trato de hacer conversacion."

Maria se cruzó de brazos. "Son personales."

"De acuerdo, sólo trato de hacer esto lo menos incomodo y no sentirme tan presionado cuando tenga la oportunidad de besarte."

Cuando acabo de hablar se recargo en la esquina del elevador, mientras se hacia el cabello hacia atrás con sus manos nerviosas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Maria lo observo pasmada. "Guau. Eso es a lo que llamo honestidad."

"Pues...tú me obligaste."

"¿Quieres besarme?" Maria no pudo evitar sonreir como si hubiera descubierto un sucio secreto de él.

"¡Por favor no te hagas la desapercibida! Vi tus intenciones desde que saliste de la barra."

"Así es. ¿Entonces?"

Steve se encogio de hombros. "¿Entonces?"

Un tintineo indico que habian llegado al piso requerido. "Después de ti." Como todo un caballero, Steve la dejo pasar y camino a su lado hasta su puerta.

"¿Aquí también me cederás el paso?" Antes de contestar, Steve dio un paso decisivo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Aunque la tomó por sorpresa Maria reaccionó rápido y se sujeto de su cuello, mientras las manos de Steve la tomaban de la cintura tratando de acercarla lo más posible.

Sus labios sabian a cereza y un poco a cerveza, y no lo dejaban pensar en nada más que en ella...algo le decia que esto ya lo había vivido antes.

Algo le decia que alguien lo había besado asi antes. Algo le decia que aun no podía olvidarla.

"Espera..." Steve separo sus labios de ella y tomó un poco de aire. Luego la miró a sus ojos. Maria se veia confundida y algo le decía que pensaba haberlo decepcionado.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Es que...es dificil."

"No es muy dificil, soy una mujer y tú un hombre, y me gustas ¿qué tan dificil puede ser?"

Steve sonrio y dirigió su mirada al piso. "No es eso. Claro que me gustas...bueno eso creo yo y...es por esto." Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantaón y saco un anillo. Un anillo de compromiso. Y Maria sabia que no era de él, tanto escuchar a sus amigas sobre su boda soñada le habia enseñado cual era el anillo para hombre y cual para mujer.

Era de mujer, con un hermoso diamante.

"Oh..."

"Exacto. Oh."

Maria bajo sus hombros y asintio levemente. "Si es complicado."

"Te lo dije." Steve seguía sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

"Te gusto pero...te a vas a...¿qué no habías dicho que ya no era tu novia? ¿Acaso es otra mujer?"

Steve se sorprendio y captó su idea. "¡No! No es eso, es que...no puedo..."

"¿Olvidarla?" Maria lo interrumpió y tomó sus manos entrelazandolas con las suyas.

"Aun así, tú lo haces un poco más fácil...nunca había conocido alguien cómo tú. O bueno si lo había hecho pero...tú eres diferente."

"¿Me parezco a ella?" Su cara era una combinación entre confusión e indignación.

"Si...No. En algo, pero tú eres...eres diferente en serio. No creas que tengo un tipo de chica, es sólo que...Puedes cachetearme si quieres."

Maria lo miro como si estuviera considerando. "Escucha Maria, si quieres..."

Steve no pudo terminar porque la mano de la dama de honor cruzo el aire y se quedo marcada en su mejilla. Lo saco de equilibrio y tambaleandose Steve se recargo un poco en el marco de la puerta.

Luego la miró sorprendido, sus mejillas rojas (tal vez de enojo) e indignado. Pero ella, ella estaba segura de lo que hacía.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Me dijiste que podía hacerlo. Así que lo hice. ¿Algún problema?" Estaba molesta...estaba muy molesta. Porque ya le habían tocado muchos hombres que eran idiotas y este debia ser masoquista para que buscara chicas parecidas a su ex-novia. Estaba loco.

"Creí que si lo decia no lo harías."

"Dijiste que era diferente, tal vez tus técnicas usuales no funcionen conmigo. Mira que es muy idiota salir con mujeres que se parecen a tu ex."

"No es eso Maria. Ella se fue y yo no sé lidiar con este dolor y ya no puedo. Mis amigos me jalaron aqui y yo solo quería...no quería hablar con nadie pero baje y te vi y...nunca habia visto a una dama de honor tan linda y tan odiosa. No venía a divertirme, venía a escudarme de mi mismo pero tú...tú eres lo mejor que he visto desde que ella se fue."

Maria lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Eres un idiota."

Steve asintió.

"Me agradas, y mucho. ¿En serio soy odiosa?"

"Solo un poco y en ciertas ocasiones..."

"¿También soy lo mejor que has visto? Creo que tus expectativas son bajas."

Steve sonrio. "Creéme nunca encontraras a alguien más exigente que yo."

"Al menos hay algo en lo que puedo excusarte. Si hay algo en lo que soy muy odiosa es la exigencia." Sin dudarlo dos veces se acercó a él y lo beso.


End file.
